I Need a Doctor
by Lady Rebel Girl
Summary: Bella está cansada de las infidelidades de su marido Edward, por ello, decide huir. Ella decide no volver a enamorarse nunca más ni a casarse... Hasta que conoce a Carlisle, un brillante médico que está interesado en ella. ¿Podrá Bella aceptarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer****: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia completamente mía. Está basada en la canción de I Need a Doctor de Skylar Grey**

**AU, TH, Lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy apunto de perder la cabeza, <strong>

**porque te has ido para siempre y me estoy quedando sin tiempo, **

**necesito un doctor, llámame a un doctor, necesito un doctor,**

**un doctor para que me traiga de vuelta a la vida...**

.

Había vuelto a pasar, y había sido mi culpa.

Mi culpa por haberle perdonado, mi culpa por cerrar los ojos cuando vi la verdad. Mi culpa porque le amaba más que a nadie y me había roto el corazón. Me limpié las lágrimas que tenía derramadas por el rostro, sintiéndola cálidas contra mi sonrojada piel.

Cogí la foto que estaba en la mesita de noche, mirando la foto de Edward y mía, juntos dos años después de habernos casado. Yo le miraba a él, él miraba a la cámara sonriendo mientras mis brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

Siempre había necesitado su contacto, era como una planta con el sol.

Necesitaba tocarlo cada momento, era como mi pequeña ración de alimento para sobrevivir. Ahora, me habían prohibido de ella y me encontraba desolada, podrida como una planta... Sola, sin saber qué hacer.

Tiré la foto con toda mi fuerza contra la apred, rompiéndose el cristal y el marco.

Me levanté de la cama y saqué una maleta de viaje. Cogí mi ropa y empecé a guardarla todo dentro de ella, excepto los regalos de Edward. Lo dejé todo... Excepto el collar que me regaló la primera vez que nos vimos.

Suspirando, lo guardé y me odié por ello. Cerré los ojos y dejé que las lágrimas cayesen por mis ojos. ¿Por qué me había hecho eso? ¿Es que acaso yo no valía la pena? ¿No le satisfacía? ¿Se aburría? Habría hecho cualquier cosa por él.

Me fui hacia la puerta de la casa para irme.

Cometí el error de mirar hacia atrás, viendo toda la casa oscura y los recuerdos que me penetraban en la mente, recordando cada momento que había vivido con él. Recordé cuando me pidió matrimonio, cuando hicimos por primera vez el amor, o cuando me dijo que anhelaba hacer una familia conmigo

Todo aquello había sido destruido. Él lo había destruido.

Ahora sólo me quedaba recoger los pedazos de mí misma que aun quedaban.

.

.

.

—Estará bien, me quedo con esto. —Susurré mientras dejaba caer la maleta en el suelo del piso.

El hombre parpadeó sorprendido y se tocó el bigote espeso que tenía encima de los gruesos labios.

—Pero señora...

—Deme los papeles, los firmaremos ahora. —Me quité las gotas de lluvia que tenía en el cabello.

—Como quiera... —Suspiré. —Seré sincero, creo que el piso es demasiado caro, no vale tanto...

—Me da igual, lo necesito ya y usted está dispuesto a vendérmelo.

Asintió y nos sentamos en la mesa que había en el salón.

Sabía que el piso valía el doble de lo que valía, pero no me importaba. Cuando salí de mi casa, dejando atrás todo aquello que una vez había deseado, me fui a una cafetería donde pensé estar sola. Escuché como una mujer de la mesa de al lado se negaba a pagar "tal cantidad" de dinero por un piso tan pequeño.

Cuando el hombre pensaba irse, le cogí del brazo y le pedí que me hiciese la oferta.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y me enseñó las fotos del piso. Era pequeño, sencillo y algo desarreglado, nada que yo no pudiese arreglar. Le dije que aceptaría. Cuando dijo "nos vemos dentro de unos días" le dije que lo quería inmediatamente. Se negó al principio, pero pude sobornarle. Sabía que estaba gastando el poco dinero que había heredado con la muerte de mi abuela y madre, pero era urgente.

Terminé de firmar los papeles y cheques, nos dimos la mano y el hombre se fue. Cerré la puerta y miré a mi alrededor.

Nunca más volvería a enamorarme, nunca más volvería a desear a formar una familia, había salido demasiado herida de esta relación, y estaba segura de que si volvían a hacerme lo mismo, la próxima vez no saldría adelante.

Fui hacia mi habitación.

Una cama doble, con una corcha vieja de flores. Coloqué mi maleta encima y empecé a desempacar, sacando toda la ropa. Cuando terminé, guardé el collar de Edward en la mesita de noche en la que apenas cabía nada. Me deshacería de ella, pero por ahora no podía.

No podía asimilar que todo aquello había terminado.

_Tan pronto... Ha sido tan pronto..._

Sólo cuatro años casados y ya estábamos separados.

Edward no sabía que lo había visto por segunda vez, cuando lo vi en un restaurante llamado "Skiel" sentí como me desmoronaba. Nunca me había llevado a ese restaurante ni cuando se lo pedí por favor. Decía _"es demasiado caro, podemos ir a otro" _y yo había sonreído, asintiendo. Estaba con una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos azules glaciares y unos labios pintados de carmín.

Me había quedado mirándolos fijamente por el escaparte, con la bolsa de comida para hacer una "noche especial" Pero se besaron, él le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, luego le guiñó un ojo y la besó.

Sobre todo, dolió ver cómo se había quitado la alianza y tenía la señal en el dedo.

Me fui corriendo de allí, cruzando los pasos de peatones sin mirar, dirigiéndome a mi casa mientras el cielo se oscurecía para llover. Cuando llegué a casa... Bueno, hice todo lo demás, también me llevé la bolsa de comida.

Miré en el suelo de mi habitación, donde estaba la bolsa con la comida.

Me dirigí hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño donde apenas cabrían dos personas. Me desnudé entera y me miré en el espejo. Vi mis ojos enrojecidos, mis mejillas ardiendo y mi cabello despeinado. No me extrañaba que el hombre no quisiese venderme tan rápido la casa... Me metí en la ducha, al menos allí mis lágrimas no se distinguirían de las de agua que caía.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Saben que amo a Carlisle y a Bella juntos, así que he hecho esta historia. ¿Qué os parece?

Estoy muy ilusionada con esta historia, al igual que Pyramid.

Espero que me puedan dejar comentarios por esto =)


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer****: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia completamente mía. Está basada en la canción de I Need a Doctor de Skylar Grey**

**AU, TH, Lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy apunto de perder la cabeza,<strong>

**porque te has ido para siempre y me estoy quedando sin tiempo,**

**necesito un doctor, llámame a un doctor, necesito un doctor,**

**un doctor para que me traiga de vuelta a la vida...**

.

_— ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? Estoy muy preocupado por ti, Bella. También tu familia. Te fuiste de casa hace dos días sin dejar ni una nota, te has llevado tu ropa excepto los regalos que te hice. ¿Qué ha pasado? Sabes que te quiero Bella, vuelve antes de cometer alguna estupidez. Recuerda que te caracterizas por cometerlas una y otra vez. —se rió. — Te espero._

Cuando el mensaje dejó de sonar de mi móvil, grité y lo tiré contra la pared con todas mis fuerzas. El móvil se rompió, la pantalla estalló en miels de pequeños cristales y con un pitido, el móvil murió. Me dejé caer en el suelo mientras me llevaba las manos al cabello, tirando de él.

¿Qué se creía Edward? ¿Cómo que yo cometía muchas estupideces?

La mayor estupidez fue casarme con él, la siguiente fue perdonarle la primera infidelidad.

Me levanté del suelo y me fui hacia la cocina sintiendo el frío del suelo por mis pies desnudos. Cogí un vaso de agua y miré el reloj de la cocina. Eran las siete y media, dentro de una hora debería estar en la oficina trabajando.

Cuando bebí agua, dejé el vaso encima de la encimera y me fui hacia mi cuarto para coger ropa.

Cogí una simple falda vaquera hasta las rodillas, una camisa azul de lino y unas botas.

Me arreglé cabello tan desastroso y enredado que tenía y luego me pinté algo para atapar las ojeras y los ojos hinchados. Cuando terminé, guardé todo en mi bolso mientras pensaba qué excusas le daría a mi jefe por haber faltado al trabajo dos días.

Sólo esperaba que no me despidiese. En ese momento el dinero era lo que más necesitaba.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué llegas tarde, Isabella?

Suspiré y miré a Aro de reojo.

— Hm-m... — ¿Debía decirle la verdad? Aro era como un padre para mí, siempre me había cuidado. Pero apreciaba mucho a Edward. — Voy a separarme de Edward. —Susurré.

Los ojos oscuros de Aro se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras se dejaba caer en la silla como un peso muerto.

— Vaya... —Susurró. — ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

¿Que qué había hecho _ahora_? ¿Es que acaso él sabía las infidelidades de Edward? Intenté controlar la furia que cada segundo se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo mientras los ojos de Aro me seguían observando atentamente. _No pierdas los nervios, ¡no los pierdas! Eso es lo que quieren todos. _Cogí aire antes de hablar.

— No me gusta mi vida de casada. —Mentí. — quiero libertad. —Eso fue verdad.

Aro asintió lentamente mientras se levantaba se la silla y se acercaba a mí con pasos decididos. ¿Aquello que veía en sus ojos era _descaro_? ¿Estaba intentado ligar _conmigo_? Me mordí el labio para intentar no reírme de él y de su patética forma de ligar. Me besó en el tope de la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

_No te rías..._

— Bella, me alegro que lo hayas hecho. Edward no te merece. —Asentí convencida. — Quizás... Esta noche quieras pasar por mi casa a tomar algo, debes sentirte sola.

Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿de verdad que aquella persona que consideraba mi segundo padre se estaba insinuando? Me levanté de la silla mientras lo mriaba con el ceño fruncido.

— Gracias, pero estoy algo ocupada con mi nueva... casa.

— Puedo ir a ayudarte. —Me siguió mientras yo me dirigía hacia las escaleras para irme a la segunda planta, donde yo trabajaba. Ir en el ascensor sólo conseguiría que estuviese encerrada con él, y eso no me vendría _nada_ bien.

Sonreí tensamente mientras sin dejar de mirarlo, iba bajando las escaleras lentamente.

— Quizás otro día. —Sonreí. — Necesito estar sola, ya sabes. —Rodé los ojos. — Tengo que enviarle a Edward los papeles y todos.

— Claro, Bella. Quizás otro día, ¡Bella ten cuidado con las escaleras!

Demasiado tarde, una de mis piernas se había saltado un escalón y acabé rodando por las escaleras.

Antes de acabar en el suelo, me golpeé en la sien izquierda contra el escalón, gemí de dolor e intenté levantarme.

— ¡No te muevas Bella, ahora bajo!

_¡No, no bajes! Ahora no tengo paciencia ni para ti ni para tus estúpidos coqueteos._

— ¡Llamar a una ambulancia ahora mismo!

La gente empezó a moverse y a llamar a la ambulancia mientras yo intentaba levantarme. Aro me sentó en el suelo y gemí al sentir dolor en las pantorrillas, en las lumbares y en la cabeza. Miré mis manos, que estaban raspadas y tenían un poco de sangre. No sé cuando tiempo pasó hasta que llegó la ambulancia, pero escuché el sonido de la sirena y suspiré.

¿Es que acaso todo el mundo estaba en contra mía?

Primero Edward, el hombre con el piso feo, después Aro con sus estúpidos coqueteos, que me habían asustado.

Me llevaron hacia el hospital mientras me observaban y me miraban los ojos. Sabía que estaba algo desorbitada, me dolía demasiado la cabeza y la zona lumbar, pero me preocupaba que no pudiese mover mi pierna derecha, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Recé -por una vez en mi vida - para que no me hubiese roto ningún hueso, no me vendría nada bien estar poco capacitada. Mi lista de accidentes era muy grande, estaba segura de que cuando los enfermeros leyesen mi historia, no se extrañarían.

Entramos en el hospital, yo sentada en una camilla mientras gemía por no poder mover mis piernas. ¿Qué iba a hacer con mi casa? ¡Estaba hecha un desastre por la mudanza!

— ¡Llamen al doctor Cullen ahora mismo, la llevamos a la sala de observaciones número 2!

Me tapé los oídos cuando escuché el grito del enfermero.

Me llevaron a la habitación mientras esperábamos al doctor Cullen, él cual esperaba que tuviese paciencia conmigo. ¡Todo aquello había sido culpa de Aro! ¡No! ¡De Edward! ¡De Edward y su estúpida bragueta!

— Ya me ocupo yo, Eric. — Susurró una voz masculina.

Levanté la mirada y gemí de dolor cuando había intentado mirarlo mejor, girándome. Pero el hombre que había delante mía con una tarjeta en su bata donde ponía "Carlisle Cullen" era el hombre más guapo y sensual que había visto. Siempre había pensado que era Edward, es más, sabía que era perfecto. Pero este le superaba con creces, y aquellos ojos celestes...

Su cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás le daba un toque pícaro y a la vez elegante, pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo joven que parecía. Tendría treinta y dos años, estaba segura. Su nariz era recta, su mandíbula cuadrada y olía a frescor. Su cuerpo no era delgado como el de Edward, era más musculoso y algo más alto o quizás igual.

— ¿Pasé el examen? ¿Puedo verte ahora a ti? —susurró acercándose con unos papeles en la mano y una sonrisa comprensiva.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

— Ay, lo siento. — Susurré avergonzada.

— No te preocupes, estarás algo desorbitada... —Miró sus papeles. — Isabella.

— Bella.

—De acuerdo, Bella. — Dejó los papeles encima de la mesa y se colocó al lado de la camilla, tocándome la pierna derecha. — Han llamado a tu marido para decirle dónde te encuentras.

Gemí de dolor al sentir sus dedos apretando en la pierna.

— No... —susurré.

— ¿Duele mucho? —susurró acariciándome la pierna.

— Por favor, no lo llaméis. —Susurré.

Sus manos me tocaron la otra pierna y después me miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No quieres que le llamen?

— Voy a separarme de él. —susurré mientras sentía una presión en mi garganta y los ojos humedecerse. Desvié la mirada. — No quiero verlo.

Me sorprendí cuando sentí una mano sobre la mía adolorida, pero su contacto me relajó.

— Lo lamento, pero desgraciadamente ya lo llamaron. Si cuando venga no quieres que entre, puedes decirlo y no le dejaremos pasar.

Me encogí de hombros y susurré un "gracias" cuando terminó de inspeccionare las piernas, me dijo que le rodease el cuello con las manos para que pudiese notar mi peso sobre el suyo y poder ver si las lumbares o la espalda habían sufrido daño alguno-

Sonrojándome, lo hice.

Enredé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y con cuidado al sentir los primeros pinchazos de dolor en mi espalda. Gemí de dolor.

—Sé que duele, pero será solo un momento. Así puedo notar mejor los músculos.

Asentí.

Apoyé mi rostro contra la curva de su cuello, suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza pro el dolor que sentía en la espalda. Pero las manos del doctor Cullen se movían con firmeza sobre mí espalda, pero delicadamente. Me encontré tocándole el cabello suave y rubio de la nuca y me sonrojé. El doctor sonrió y me dio una palmada en la parte de la espalda que no me dolía.

— No te preocupes, Bella.

— Lo lamento, doctor. — Susurré sin separarme aun, escondiéndome de su mirada.

Me separó con cuidado de él y me miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

— Me llamo Carlisle, por si no lo habías visto en la bata. — Sonreí y asentí.

Su rostro se volvió serio y empezó a apuntar algo en el papel y a veces me miraba con una sonrisa. Me sonrojé y rápidamente, me di cuenta de que me estaba comportando como una adolescente enamorada o encaprichada. Carlisle dejó los papeles y me dio un vaso de agua con dos pastillas, una de color blanca y otra roja.

— Son para los dolores. Una de tus piernas, la derecha, está rota Bella. La otra sólo está hinchada y se podrá mover en unas horas. En la espalda sólo tienes morados qué se quitarán en unos días. Quizás sería bueno que te quedases esta noche aquí. —Asentí mientras me tomaba las pastillas. — Puedes marearte y supongo que tampoco podrás hacer mucho en casa con una pierna menos funcionando. —Me reí y me pellizcó la mejilla antes de dirirse hacia la puerta. — Ahora vengo Bella, voy a entregar unos papeles.

Asentí.

— De acuerdo.

Cerré los ojos mientras pensaba qué iba a hacer. Podía quedarme aquella noche en el hospital, yo tampoco podía hacer nada en mi casa con "una pierna menos funcionando" como había dicho Carlisle.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Se abrió y vi a Aro con culpa en los ojos y volví a morderme los labios para no reírme ante la carita de pena que tenía.

— Bella... ¡cuando lo siento! —Me cogió las manos con delicadeza.

— No te preocupes Aro.

— Puedes venir a mi casa. — _Oh Dios... otra vez. — _Puedo cuidar de ti hasta que estés bien.

Negué con la cabeza demasiado rápido, mareándome.

— No, hoy me quedaré a dormir en el hospital y mañana me miré a casa. Llamaré a mi amiga Alice para que venga a recogerme o algo.

— Cualquier cosa... Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. —Me miró fijamente y me incomodé.

— Lo sé, y gracias Aro. Sólo espero que me des la baja durante dos semanas o una.

Asintió rápidamente y me besó en la cabeza -otra vez -antes de irse por al puerta y dejarme sola de nuevo. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormirme, y lo conseguí. Dejé de sentir aquel dolor en la cabeza que parecía como un martillo. Tuve una pesadilla. Edward volvía a engañarme y yo le perdonaba, una y otra vez, haciéndome la estúpida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Abrí los ojos y gemí.

Me pasé las manos por el cabello y noté que me había tocado una venda en la cabeza. ¿Quién me la había puesto? Me sonrojé al acordarme de que Carlisle pensaba pasarse más tarde, me habría encontrado dormida. Eso me decepcionó. Me gustaba mirarlo y me hubiese gustado seguir hablando con él.

La puerta volvió a sonar y suspiré.

— ¿Sí?

Se abrió y vi un pelo cobrizo seguido de unos ojos verdes orgullosos. Gemí y me hundí contra la almohada mientras Edward, mi _esposo_ cerraba la puerta tras sí y me miraba fijamente. Su mirada me estaba quemando, pero me negaba a desviar la mirada, esta vez no sería yo la que huiría.

Pero lo hice, desvié la mirada y mis ojos de humedecieron por mi poca voluntad.

— ¿Por qué te has quitado el anillo de casada?

No contesté... Todo aquello había empezado demasiado mal y terminaría peor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas!<strong>

**Lamento la demora, pero pasé una... mala semana. Un familiar mío murió antes de ayer, y eso me dolió mucho :(**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que el cap os guste. Quizás Bella sea débil, pero poco a poco irá cogiendo más confianza en sí misma, ¿qué os apreció el encuentro con Carlisle? ¿No os parece perfecto? Estoy completamente enamorada de él u.U**

**Un beso muy grande y nos leemos la semana que viene n.n, no olviden dejar sus reviews =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaimer****: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia completamente mía. Está basada en la canción de I Need a Doctor de Skylar Grey**

**AU, TH, Lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy apunto de perder la cabeza,<strong>

**porque te has ido para siempre y me estoy quedando sin tiempo,**

**necesito un doctor, llámame a un doctor, necesito un doctor,**

**un doctor para que me traiga de vuelta a la vida...**

.

— Contéstame inmediatamente, Isabella Masen. Soy tu marido y como tal estoy en mi pleno derecho de exigirte una explicación.

¿Cómo me podía haber casado con ese hombre? Lo amaba, era hermoso y tenía dinero... Pero nada de ello servía. Él no me amaba y nunca lo haría, podía verlo en sus ojos verdes y aquello era como un puñal que se clavaba cada vez más hondo hasta perforar mi pecho.

Le miré a los ojos y tragué saliva.

_Dilo, ¡expresa por una vez en tu vida tus sentimientos! No tengas miedo..._

Pero no pude, y volví a sentirme una débil y estúpida.

— Me... Me dolía el dedo. — Estúpida excusa...

Su ceño se frunció y se sentó en la silla más cercana, mirándome fijamente sin parpadear. Desvié la mirada unos segundos antes de sentir la presión de sus dedos sobre mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo fijamente. En mi cabeza, pasaron todas aquellas imágenes y recuerdos en los cuales habíamos sido felices, donde nos conocíamos y todo lo demás dejaba de importar ¿qué había pasado?

— Ponte el anillo, Bella. —Sugirió con voz calmada. — Debes hacerlo, cariño. ¿Qué pensarán de _ti_ cuando te vean sin anillo?

_¿Por qué diablos me está hablando como si fuese retrasada o una niña?_

— Exacto, pensarán que eres una amargada solterona. Y no querrás eso, ¿verdad?

_—_ Ya... —cogí la sábana con mis dedos y apreté. — Me gustaría... —suspiré. — Quiero que te vayas. Quiero estar sola.

— ¿Qué?

Le miré fijamente antes de decirle con voz más clara:

— Quiero que te vayas. ¡Fuera! —Grité. — ¡Quiero estar sola, vete!

No me di cuenta hasta que vi como dos enfermeras entraban, que había estado gritando histericamente mientras mis dedos -que anteriormente habían estado apretados en la sábana -estaban en mis brazos, clavándose fuertemente. Los ojos de Edward brillaron de furia antes de empujar a una de las enfermeras que insistía en que saliese de la habitación.

— ¡No me toquéis! —Edward se colocó bien su corbata. — Sé la salida. —Su mirada fulminaba a las dos enfermeras. Después me miró a mí. — Hablaremos, Bella. Tú y yo hablaremos _muy_ pronto.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe, las ventanas vibraron.

No me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que sentí algo húmedo recorriendo mi rostro. Las enfermeras comenzaron a abrazarme y a decirme cosas que en ese momento, mi cerebro no podía procesar. Sólo podía mirar la puerta por la cual había salido Edward, mi "_supuesto_" amor de vida. La persona que me había dado la espalda.

— ¿Te sientes bien, cariño?

Miré a la enfermera de cabello gris que me besaba las mejillas como su fuese su nieta. ¿Desde cuándo alguien se mostraba tan cariñosa conmigo? Intenté no pensar en ello, ya que la respuesta la sabía perfectamente y me dolía. Asentí y conseguí que las dos enfermeras se alejasen de mí un poco para que pudiese tomar aire.

— Bien, no se preocupen.

— Ese chico no me gusta. —Dijo la otra enfermera joven. — Deberías alejarte de él.

— Cállate Joha, son sus asuntos. — La anciana enfermera me miró. —Pero nunca estaría de más que te separases de ese canalla... —Frunció sus finos y rugosos labios. — ¿Cómo puede una chica tan guapa y buena como tú estar con ese... engendro? ¡Tiene de guapo lo que tiene de...

— Joha, Carmen. —Las tres nos sorprendimos al escuchar una voz masculina en la puerta. Nos inclinamos y vimos al doctor Cullen mientras firmaba unos papeles sin dejar de sonreír tenuamente. Cuando terminó, le entregó los papeles a Joha -que se había quedado mirando fijamente al atractivo doctor -y les hizo una señal para que salieran de la habitación. — Salgan, quiero revisar a mi paciente.

Ambas salieron, pero antes Carmen me guiñó un ojo y Joha miró a Carlisle con descaro, suspirando. Joha era una enfermera joven, guapa y atractiva. Sus ojos eran negros y su cabello lacio e igual de oscuro, pero Carlisle no la miró mientras salía. Cuando salieron, cerraron la puerta y agredecí aquel silencio del que no podía haber acceder a él cuando llegó Edward.

Miré a Carlisle, subiendo la mirada de sus labios a sus claros ojos azules. Él también me miraba, aunque más parecía una revisión detallada. Me pellizcó la mejilla suavemente y me dio un vaso que había encima de la mesa.

— Tómate esto, te sentirás mejor — Cogí el vaso de sus manos y asentí. — ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que venga a visitarte?

Eso fue como un pinchazo en el pecho. ¿A quién? No tenía a nadie, y si tenía a alguien... Esa era Amaia. Era mi amiga desde los dieciséis años, pero era también amiga de Edward, y no estaba segura de que me brindase su compañía cuando se enterase de que habíamos roto, ella siempre había idolatrado a Edward. Aunque él no lo supiese... Claro. Quería tener coraje. Coraje suficiente para poder ir a los juzgados y pedir el divorcio.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y suspiré.

— No. —Los abrí, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse. — No hace falta.

— De acuerdo. —Suspiró y me sonrió. — Tengo una idea. Hoy tengo turno de noche, cuando termine de revisar a los pacientes, me quedaré un rato contigo. ¿Qué te parece?

Abrí los ojos como platos, sorprendida de su actitud. Me sonrojé.

— Carlisle... No hace falta, no tienes que molestarte por mí...

— No te preocupes, Bella. — Se acercó un poco más a mí sin dejar de sonreír. — Te contaré un secreto: lo hago porque quiero, no por obligación.

Y con aquellas palabras... Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente y dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

.

.

.

Eran las diez de la noche y siendo esta la primera en quedarme a dormir, estaba siendo bastante aburrida. Aunque después de cinco horas desde que Carlisle viniese a verme y decirme aquello, aun me sentía nerviosa y algo animada. No sabía si lohabía dicho simplemente para animarme un poco -cosa que había conseguido -o porque de verdad lo sentía. Y si era así...

Prefería no pensar en ello.

Joha y Carmen habían traído mi cena en una bandeja, me habían hecha compañía y cotilleaban sobre los enfermeros y médicos del hospital. Todo fue interesante, pero mostré sinceramente más atención cuando Joha comenzó a hablar de Carlisle.

— Creo que el doctor Carlisle es gay. — Joha mascó su chiclé e hizo una pompa. — ¡No me mira!

Carmen le pegó en el brazo.

— Normal, eres un bebé para él. Apenas superas los veinte.

— Pero las jóvenes nos lo sabemos pasar mejor que vosotras. — Gruñó.

— Ya... que casualidad entonces que no te mire.

— ¡Si me mira! — Elevó la voz mientras pataleaba en el suelo. Después a mí. — ¿Tú qué piensas, Bells?

Mientras que Carmen prefirió llamarme Bella o Isabella, Joha me llamaba Bells o Bell. La miré y sonreí.

— ¿Acaso a todas las enfermeras les gusta Carlisle? —Pregunté mirando a Carmen, ya que Joha parecía enfadada.

— ¡Claro que sí! —dijo Carmen antes de que hablase Joha. — Todas intentan insinuarse, ¡hasta esta niña que tenemos aquí! — Joha bufó. — Fue vergonzoso. ¡Incluso muchas se bajaban el escote! ¿Es que no tienen decoro? Ninguno de ellas sabe que Carlisle sólo se fijará en la indicada. Sí, él es muy listo, no perderá el tiempo no ninguno otra... —Miró a Joha. — Así que olvídate niña.

— ¡Vieja! siempre consigues romper mis sueños... —Gimió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Vah! Te encontrarás a uno de verdad. —Se levantó de la silla. — Ahora vayámonos, Isabella tiene que dormir.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Bells se lo estaba pasando bien con nosotras!

— ¡Nos vamos, y deja de llamarla _Bells_, su nombre es Isabella! — Carmen tiraba del brazo de Joha.

— ¡Pero tú me dices Joha! —Gimió mientras se arrastraba por no salir de mi habitación. — ¡Bells, lee el libro que te dejé!

Yo sonreía mientras contemplaba la escena.

— De acuerdo, ¡gracias! —Dije antes de que se fuesen.

Cuando ambas se fueron, dije que dejaran la luz encendida.

Pasaron dos horas y Carlisle aun no venía. Decidí coger un libro que Joha me había dejado, era uno romántico. En su portada, había un hombre moreno, fuerte y latino sujetando a un mujer de cabellos rubios que estaba arqueada.

No supe cuántas horas pasaron, pero comencé a leer y no pude parar, incluso aunque sintiese la pesadez de los párpados o mi boca bostezase. Cuando pensé que no podría más, llamaron a la puerta y sonreí al ver a Carlisle. Se había quitado la bata y vestía con ropa casual, de color azul que hacía juego con sus ojos claros. Me sonrió y se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Carmen... Pero antes de sentarse, me besó en la mejilla.

— Pensé que estabas dormida... Perdóname. He venido tarde.

Hice un gesto con la mano.

— No te preocupes... Estaba leyendo algo interesante.

— Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Qué?

—Pues...

Cuando me acordé de la portada, quise esconderlo debajo de la sábana pero ya no se encontraba en mis manos. Estaban en las de Carlisle. Alzó una ceja rubia y me miró sonriendo, con más picardía. Alguna vez que otra me había dicho lo atractivo que era Carlisle, pero verle sonreír de aquella manera traviesa y pícara hizo que me quedase mirándolo fijamente.

— Vaya... Así que te gustan las novelas románticas.

Parpadeé y volví en mí.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! —Me reí nerviosa. — Joha me lo dejó y cómo no venías...

— No te avergüences de ello, Bella. — Dejó el libro encima de la mesa de noche. — Ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo que he perdido por venir tarde.

Me sonrojé y asentí. Aquella noche prometía ser interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras!<strong>

**Antes que nada... Gracias a cada una de aquellas que me dieron su apoyo por la reciente muerte de un familiar mío :')**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews!^^ Espero que les esté gustando.**

**Aquí un cap más, ¡ya me dirán como va! Bella poco a poco irá cogiendo seguridad en sí misma, pero aun queda... Y Edward entrará cxada vez más fuerte, pero Carlisle estará con ella... Ya no digo más x)**

**¿Qué les parece Joha y Carmen? Edward se portó mal con ellas... u.U**

**Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews después de leerme... prometo dejarles el próximo cap pronto si lo hacen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer****: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia completamente mía. Está basada en la canción de I Need a Doctor de Skylar Grey**

**AU, TH, Lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy apunto de perder la cabeza,<strong>

**porque te has ido para siempre y me estoy quedando sin tiempo,**

**necesito un doctor, llámame a un doctor, necesito un doctor,**

**un doctor para que me traiga de vuelta a la vida...**

.

_— ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! —Me reí nerviosa. — Joha me lo dejó y cómo no venías..._

_— No te avergüences de ello, Bella. — Dejó el libro encima de la mesa de noche. — Ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo que he perdido por venir tarde._

_Me sonrojé y asentí. Aquella noche prometía ser interesante._

...

No sabía qué hora era, pero no me importaba. Estar con Carlisle era lo más interesante y fresco que me había pasado hace muchos años. Me escucha, no se reía de mis estupideces y me valoraba. Era como estar con otra persona totalmente distinta a Edward. Cada vez que me miraba con aquellos ojos azules, sentía una opresión en el pecho. Pero me aliviaba, hacía que me olvidase de los malos recuerdos.

Pensar que me tenía que ir al día siguiente y que no lo vería...

Era realmente duro...Por alguna razón, sentía aquello como algo negativo, cuando siempre me había querido ir de los hospitales.

Incluso llegué a pensar que sería capaz de caerme más de la cuenta con tal de volver a verle. Me habló de su familia, que deseaba que tuviese hijos prontos. Él también los quería y cuándo le pregunté por qué no salía con alguna de las enfermeras -ya que muchas estaban detrás de él-, me miró fijamente y se quedó callado.

Me había sonrojado y también había bajado la vista.

— Bueno, ¿qué harás cuándo te vayas del hospital? — Preguntó sonriendo.

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros.

— Volveré al trabajo, limpiaré la casa que hace poco me he comprado. —sonreí. — Si es que a aquello se le puede llamar "casa" — Carlisle se rió y me sorprendí al oír una risa tan masculina y sincera. — Bueno... Después pediré los papeles del divorcio. — Bajé la mirada. — O lo intentaré.

Sentí que las manos de Carlisle envolvían las mías, transmitiéndome calor y fuerza.

Le miré a los ojos e intenté no perderme el hilo de la conversación. Me recordé que todo aquello había pasado con Edward. Había sido el chico perfecto delante de mis narices y después me había jodido la vida. Pero me costaba, era_ tan_ débil. Incluso él lo decía, sentía como si Edward tuviese unos hilos sobre mi cabeza, tomando siempre mis decidiones.

— Bella, eres fuerte, joven y hermosa. Tienes una vida entera por delante. —Me apretó las manos suavemente. — No la malgastes.

Solté una patética risa que escondía un sollozo.

— ¿Quién querría estar conmigo? — Cuando Carlisle quiso decir algo, Bella se soltó de sus manos y colocó sus dedos encima de sus labios. ambos se sobresaltaron. Habían sentido una chispa. — Por favor, esta vez no digas nada...

Él le cogió las manos.

— Bella, tienes un concepto muy negativo de ti. Mírame Bella. — Cuando lo hice, suspiré. — ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Quién te ha hecho creer esas estupideces?

— Eso no importa. Lo malo es que es verdad. — Susurré las últimas palabras con dolor.

Me sobresalté cuando me cogió de los hombros y me zarandeó suavemente. Pero yo ya estaba llorando como una niña, sin poder evitarlo. Sintiéndome la persona más sola del mundo, sin nadie en que apoyarme. Sin nadie en quien confiar ni en quién poder tener una relación buena. Ni siquiera mi familia. ¿Cómo podía haber sido aquello?

Sus brazos me rodearon y sentí como los siete litros de sangre se me subían a la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos.

Olía _tan_ bien...

Nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer con mis manos, le rodeé el cuello y fue mi perdición.

Sentir un hombro en el que poder apoyarme hizo que me tirara a la piscina... Rompí a llorar. Apreté con fuerza su camisa mientras se la mojaba por las lágrimas. Ya tendría tiempo de avergonzarme, ahora sólo necesitaba desahogarme sobre alguien, cansada de aguantar tanto peso.

Sus manos me acariciaban la espalda con suavidad, luego hasta mi cabello y me besó el tope de la cabeza.

Me sonrojé y escondí el rostro detrás de su cuello mientras in poder evitarlo, pegaba mi cuerpo al suyo. Sólo por necesidad, sólo por saber si alguna vez, alguien me había deseado de verdad. Sólo había estado con Edward durante toda mi vida...

Y pensar que quizás podría gustarle a alguien tan perfecto como Carlisle me alegró. Sabía que me estaba imaginando todo... pero al menos, no podía encontrarme peor de lo que estaba. ¿O sí?

Me incorporé para poder besarle en los labios, pero me frenó en seco.

.

.

.

**POV Carlisle.**

Noté como Bella se incorporaba poco a poco hasta quedar a la altura de mis labios. Me quedé quieto, hasta que vi aquella inseguridad en sus ojos.

Me iba a besar, pero no porque quisiera. Para asegurarse de que era deseable.

Y lo era. A mí me gustaba Bella.

Me había gustado desde que la había visto gimiendo por el dolor de tener una pierna rota, también cuando el miedo inundó sus ojos cuando le dije que su marido iría al verla. Me había sentido como un adolescente, esperando a que fuese soltera y pudiésemos salir y conocernos.

Pero estaba casada... O al menos por ahora.

Su marido era la persona más orgullosa, prepotente y superficial que había conocido. Al principio parecía una persona amable, carismática y fuerte. Pero después de haber hablado con él y notar su enfado porque "supuestamente" Bella se había escapado, me había dado más de una razón para querer golpearlo.

Carmen y Joha lo habían sacado a la fuerza de la habitación de Bella al escucharla gritar y llorar. Cuando quise intervenir, ellas ya lo habían echado, después más tarde me lo contaron con todo detalle. Agradecí mentalmente que Bella estuviese con carmen y Joha, ambas eran las mejores enfermeras del hospital.

Pero rechacé su beso. Quería que me besara, yo quería besarla porque me gustaba.

Pero no quería ser su experiemento, cuando nos besásemos sería porque ambos queríamos y lo sentíamos.

Me miró herida y bajó los ojos, humedeciéndose mientras retiraba sus brazos y su cuerpo de mí. Eché inmediatamente de menos su calor.

— Lo siento... Es que...

— Bella. —Le cogí la barbilla con mis dedos y la alcé para que me mirase. — Me gustas. —Sus ojos se abrieron. — Y quiero besarte, pero no porque te sientas... Rechazada por tu marido. Cuando estés preparada te daré todos los besos que quieras. — Se sonrojó y asintió.

— Gracias Carlisle.

La besé en la comisura de su boca, consiguiendo que se sonrojase aun más y cualquier tristeza desapareciese de su hermoso rostro.

— A ti, Bella.

Después de aquel momento, hice que Bella me explicase de que iba aquella novela romántica que estaba leyendo. Me sorprendí cuando volvió a sonrojarse, ¿cuántas veces se sonrojaría más en aquel día? Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las dos y media de la madrugada, pero ella me cogió la mano para que no me fuese... y me quedé más tiempo con ella.

Mañana me levantaría cansado y fatigado... pero con ella valía la pena.

Tampoco hablaba de su familia, y cuando le preguntaba sobre ella se encogía de hombros y sacaba otro tema completamente diferente. Pero logré saber que no tenía hermanos ni hermanas, tampoco tenía grandes amigas -aparte de Carmen y Joha -con las que saliese. Aquello era triste, ¿cómo podía estar una persona tan sola? ¿Cómo podía haberlo permitido su marido?

— Y bueno... ¿Por qué no te las lees? — sonrió. — Es de Joha, pero cuando lo termine de leer seguro que te lo deja.

Hice un gesto con la mano, ella se rió.

— Oh, ¡vamos! Tampoco es para tanto... Y ella te lo dejará, está coladita por ti. — La miré fijamente. — Se nota.

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué más a ella.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Claro! —hizo un gesto con la mano. — ¿Es que eres ciego? — Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¡Deja de ser tan humilde! Ambos sabemos que eres sexy, guapo y bueno... ¿qué más puede querer una mujer? Yo al menos, me conformaría.

Sonreí y me pasé una mano por el cabello.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te conformarías conmigo?

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, me golpeó en el brazo y sonreí. Me gustaba aquella química que teníamos, yo había admitido que me atraía y ella lo acababa de admitir... Todo iba bien. Sin darme cuenta, bostecé. Era demasiado tarde y aunque mañana entrase a las diez y media, estaría cansado.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! No me he dado cuenta.

— No te preocupes Bella, no pasa nada. — Me levanté de la silla y la besé en la mejilla. — Que descanses, mañana nos vemos.

Ella asintió rápidamente.

— Eso espero. — Susurró con una sonrisa tímida.

Cuando iba a irme, Bella me tiró de la manga de la camisa y se incorporó un poco para llegar a mis labios y darme un casto beso.

Se separó demasiado rápido para que hubiese podido disfrutarlo como me gustaba... Pero no pude contener la sonrisa. Como si supiese lo que estaba pensando, sonrió.

— Para ese beso... estaba preparada. — Susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

**POV Bella**

Me levanté por la mañana cuando Carmen y Joha vinieron a asearme. Al principio sentí vergüenza... pero ambas me hicieron sentir muy bien. Joha sonrió pícaramente cuando me pilló embobada mirando a Carlisle, que había pasado con otros médicos por mi habitación para ir a la paciente de al lado. Me había guiñado un ojo y...

Yo había suspirado como la sensiblera que era.

— Hmmm... Le gustas, cielo. — Dijo Carmen sonriéndome.

Me sonrojé y me encogí de hombros.

— Se nota que está interesado en ti. — Dijo Joha. Suspiró. — Bueno, al menos sé que estará en buenas manos...

Carmen le dio una colleja en la cabeza.

— Mejores que en las tuyas, seguro.

Cuando me trajeron el desayuno, gemí al verlo. ¿desde cuándo los hospitales ponía una comida tan buena? Las veces que yo había ido siempre eran malas u cuando le pedía a Edward que trajese comida de casa, se negaba. La comida no podía haber sido mejor: zumo de frutas, cereales, tostadas y chocolate. Sonreí como una niña chica y sonreí a Carmen.

— ¡Qué bueno! ¿De quién fue la idea?

— De Carlisle. — Dijo Joha sonriendo. — Carlisle ha ido a la otra cafetería y te lo ha traído.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!^^<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews :) Ya saben que sin ellos... yo no seguiría la historia, así que gracias por apoyarme.**

**Si le gustan las aprejas no-canon pasen por la historia de Mi Salvaje, creo que yo también haré una pronto de la misma pareja...**

**¿Qué les parece Carlisle? Como dijo Athena, TEAM CARLISLE :3**

**Edward sigue al acecho.. así que no bajen la guardia. Estoy pensando hacer un mini-fic de Bella y otra pareja navideño, ¿qué les parece? sería pareja no-canon, ya saben...**

**No olviden dejarme sus reviews, por favor c=**

**Reviews=actualización**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaimer****: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia completamente mía. Está basada en la canción de I Need a Doctor de Skylar Grey**

**AU, TH, Lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy apunto de perder la cabeza,<strong>

**porque te has ido para siempre y me estoy quedando sin tiempo,**

**necesito un doctor, llámame a un doctor, necesito un doctor,**

**un doctor para que me traiga de vuelta a la vida...**

.

_— Hmmm... Le gustas, cielo. — Dijo Carmen sonriéndome._

_Me sonrojé y me encogí de hombros._

_— Se nota que está interesado en ti. — Dijo Joha. Suspiró. — Bueno, al menos sé que estará en buenas manos..._

_Carmen le dio una colleja en la cabeza._

_— Mejores que en las tuyas, seguro._

_Cuando me trajeron el desayuno, gemí al verlo. ¿desde cuándo los hospitales ponía una comida tan buena? Las veces que yo había ido siempre eran malas u cuando le pedía a Edward que trajese comida de casa, se negaba. La comida no podía haber sido mejor: zumo de frutas, cereales, tostadas y chocolate. Sonreí como una niña chica y sonreí a Carmen._

_— ¡Qué bueno! ¿De quién fue la idea?_

_— De Carlisle. — Dijo Joha sonriendo. — Carlisle ha ido a la otra cafetería y te lo ha traído._

...

Cuando terminé de desayunar, Joha me dijo que llamaría a Carlisle para que más tarde viniese y me diese el alta del hospital. Todavía no sabía cómo me las apañaría sola en mi casa, pero al menos, tendría aquella libertad que desde hace tanto tiempo añoraba.

Carmen me ayudó a vestirme y quitarme el espantoso pijama del hospital, quedándome con una camisa azul y unos vaqueros -aunque por la pierna derecha, la que tenía rota -estaba roída para poder tener la escayola.

Suspiré y miré a Joha, que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la habitación.

— Todo perfecto. Esta tarde a las seis de la tarde te llevaremos a tu casa. —Me besó en la mejilla. — Carmen y yo cuidaremos de ti hasta que te encuentres bien.

Me sonrojé.

— No tenéis por qué hacerlo, no os pagan por ello...

— Ni una palabra más. —Dijo Carmen. — Eres como mi hija, así que no me supone ningún trabajo.

Asentí y sonrí ampliamente, sintiendo una familia entre nosotras.

— Gracias sois... —Me encogí de hombros. — Sois muy buenas conmigo.

Así que tuve que quedarme sola cuando Joha y Carmen tuvieron que asistir a una operación. Yo seguí leyendo el libro de Joha, sonrojándome cuando llegaba una parte algo 'calurosa' o cuando especificaba demasiado.

Una enfermera que no conocía entró en la habitación, dejó la comida en la mesita y se fue sin decir nada, aunque sonriéndome. Alcé una ceja y, hasta que no me quedé sola, no miré detenidamente la comida, donde había una nota.

Sería estúpido no decir que sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza contra mi pecho. La cogí entre mis pálidas manos y la desdoblé para leerla. En ella, había una hermosa caligrafía, limpia y fina, no como la mía: redonde y grande que parecía ser de una niña de doce años.

_Bella, espero que disfrutes de tu comida._

_Iré a verte después de la operación que tengo que hacer esta mañana, así podré llevarte a tu casa cuando te vayas._

_Espero__ que te encuentres mejor. _

_Te echo de menos._

_Carlisle._

Sonreí, ruborizada y me guardé la carta pequeña en el bolsillo del pantalón, suspirando e imginándome la voz de Carlisle cuando la estaba leyendo. Comencé a comer mientras pensaba que haría. Tenía baja en el trabajo por el accidente, pero eso no era realmente lo que me preocupaba.

Lo que me preocupaba era qué iba a hacer con Edward, volvería. Él siempre volvía, nunca se rendía. Pero esta vez, le daría algo más en que pensar. Aún lo amaba, y aún me dolía recordar todo aquello que me había hecho. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto? ¿Acaso había cambiado yo?

Suspiré y dejé la cena casi sin tocar, quitándose el apetito que hacía unos minutos tenía.

Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio con fuerza.

Sin poder evitarlo, me llevé las manos al cabello y me tiré de ellos, sintiendo cómo aquella situación me superaba por completo. Me limpié rápidamente las mejillas antes de que alguien entrase en la habitación y bebí agua de la bandeja de comida, sabía perfectamente que Carmen se enfadaría cuando viese la bandeja casi intacta de comida.

Y Carlisle.

¿Volvería a verlo después de mi salida del hospital?

Me sobresalté cuando alguien dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y entró.

No me hizo falta mirar quién era, aquel olor fresco, mentolado y masculino que tanto me gustaba pertenecía a una sola persona: Carlisle.

Vi su cabello rubio y sonreí, sonrojándome por las pintas que debía tener en ese momento. Me pasé una mano por el cabello rápidamente mientras veía como la mirada azul de Carlisle pasaba por la habitación hasta parar a la bandeja llena de comida, me miró.

— ¿No tienes hambre?

— No, aunque te agradezco muchísimo que lo pidieses por mí... — Desvié la mirada. — Nadie hizo algo así por mí.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y me subió el rostro para mirarme fijamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás... Distinta.

Sacudí la cabeza.

**— **Nada... Serán las hormonas.

Negó con la cabeza y nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio. Sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente y cuando no pude soportarlo más, cogí la bandeja y la coloqué sobre mis piernas para comenzar a comer. Carlisle sonrió y me besó en el tope de la cabeza, sacándome una gran sonrisa.

— Esa es mi chica. — Susurró contra mi cabello.

Me sonrojé y al final, acabé comiéndomelo todo y comenzamos a hablar.

Carlisle me contaba cosas sobre su vida, sus primeros años de estudio, su familia, sus experiencias... Y aunque yo lo estaba escuchando, no podía evitar quedarme mirándolo varias veces, preguntándome si de verdad él estaba allí. Muchas veces desviaba la mirada, se movía el cabello con una mano o me miraba de reojo, esperando mi reacción.

Pero yo sólo sonreía.

— Y sabes todo de mí.

— Bueno, casi todo. — Sonreí. — ¿Por qué te fuiste a estudiar a Irlanda?

— Mi padre era de Irlanda y estaba empeñado en que estudiase allí, me vino bien. Hacía mucho frío, pero era estupendo. El paisaje era hermoso, aunque al principio me costaba mucho entender a los demás, hice grandes amigos. Varios médicos de aquí son amigos míos desde que empecé la carrera de medicina.

Asentí lentamente y me mordí el labio.

— Cuéntame algo de ti. — dijo sonriendo.

Suspiré y cogí la sábana con fuerza, sonriendo algo tensa.

— No tengo nada interesante que contar. Mis notas no eran tan buenas como las tuyas, apenas sacaba uno o dos sobresalientes, se me daban bien las lenguas pero mal las matemáticas y físicas, cosa que era costoso de creer en una chica de ciencias. — Desvié la mirada. — Edward me... _Ayudó_ a que cogiese una carrera donde valiese.

Los ojos azules de Carlisle se achicaron.

— ¿Cómo?

— No valía...

Las manos de Carlisle se fueron a mis muñecas, apretando suavemente.

— Bella, no vuelvas a decir eso. Vales para todo, Edward sólo...

— Es estúpido, me di cuenta demasiado tarde. — Suspiré. — Él tenía demasiadas amantes y yo nunca quise verlo, mi familia le veía como un buen partido y yo... Era estúpida. Me da igual perder el apoyo de mi familia, ahora me siento bien conmigo misma.

Aguanté la respiración cuando Carlisle se acercó a mi rostro y apoyó sus cálidos labios contra los míos, recorriéndome calor por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo las mejillas. Cuando el beso terminó, apoyó su frente contra la mía y me miró, con calidez.

— Bien hecho Bella.

Sintiéndome atrevida, le besé rápidamente en los labios.

Ambos sonreímos.

— Gracias. — Susurré.

— ¿Tienes ganas de irte del hospital? — Susurró él contra mis labios.

Era una pregunta trampa, quería irme porque odiaba los hospitales... Pero sería capaz de quedarme por verle. Y él lo sabía, estaba segura de que mis ojos lo mostraban claramente. Cogí su rostro con mis manos y acerqué mis labios más a los de él.

— Quiero irme porque odio los hospitales... — Le besé en la barbilla. — Pero cierto médico me tiene interesada...

Sonrió contra mis labios.

— ¿Lo suficiente interesada para que hoy te lleve a tu casa y te haga la cena?

Sabía que era precipitado, apenas Edward y yo habíamos discutido. Carlisle lo notó y sonrió.

— Sólo una cena amistosa.

— ¿De verdad?

Asintió y me guiñó un ojo.

— Eso sí... No me hago cargo de mis acciones si te robo algún que otro beso durante la cena.

Me sonrojé y le acaricié el cabello de la nuca, sintiéndolo suave contra mis manos.

— Eso me gusta.

.

.

.

**POV. Carlisle**

Terminé de rellenar los papeles sobre el alta de Bella en el hospital. Sabía que me había precipitado, así que todo lo aligeré con una 'simple cena de amigos' aunque yo desease mucho más. Y esperaría todo el tiempo que ella necesitase hasta estar segura de cada paso que daba. Además, estaba completamente seguro de que Edward volvería, no el daría el divorcio tan rápido.

Y yo, estaría atento siempre que pudiese. Me gustaba Bella, con ella sentía una conexión que con nadie había sentido.

Carmen me miró sonriendo mientra que Joha le entregaba más libros románticos a Bella. Ella se sonrojaba y me miraba de reojo.

— Cuídala.

Asentí y firmé el último papel.

— Por supuesto, sabes que me importa. Está débil.

Ella asintió y llamó a Joha, que fue hacia ella mascando un chicle de color rosa.

— ¿Qué?

— Deja de mascar chicle como si fueras a romperte la mandíbula y ayuda a terminar de rellenar papeles.

Joha gimió y mascó más fuerte el chicle, yo me reí y me quité la bata de médico mientras Bella cogía mi mano. Cosa que me sorprendió. Me dio una sonrisa tímida y yo apreté suavemente su mano.

— Nos vamos, cualquier cosa tienes mi número. — Dije a Carmen.

— Pasároslo bien chicos. — Dijo ignorándome.

Cuando fuimos hacia mi coche, miré a Bella de reojo. El viento movía su cabello largo y castaño que caía como una cascada por su espalda. Sus ojos me miraron fijamente y apretó contra su pecho los libros que Joha le había dejado. Le abrí la puerta del coche y sonreí.

— Así que te has vuelto adictiva a esos libros.

Bajó la mirada y sonrió.

— Son... Entretenidos.

Sonreí y cerré la puerta del coche, disfrutando del acercamiento que había entre nosotros, cada vez más amplio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!^^<strong>

**Perdón, sólo diré que tuve una enfermedad muy fuerte y bueno, vengo con muchas ganas de escribir. Mañana mismo intentaré actualizar Pyramid.**

**Mi amiga Lady Ethine ha escrito una de Carlisle, a mí me ha gustado mucho^^ ojalá os paséis y la leáis, la pobre está nerviosa xD No te preocupes Ethi, seguro que ganas un puesto :D**

**TEAM CARLISLE: **

**Lady Rebel Girl, 17, AngelaStyle, Idoc Nitsuj, Alice Madness Returns. ¿Alguien más se quiere unir?**

**No olviden dejarme sus reviews, por favor. Actualizo antes cuando me los dejan c=**

**Reviews=actualización**


End file.
